


Cas' Little Boy

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Submissions to Soullessbrothers [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Castiel, Fluff, Gen, Little Dean, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy, nonsexual, Destiel age play</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas' Little Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soullessbrothers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soullessbrothers/gifts).



> made after Helen and I had been dicking around about 'hating' each other.

Cas walked outside to see Dean playing around in the back yard, laughing and grinning, and truly enjoying himself.

“My little boy is having fun?” Cas asked warmly.

“Yes!” Dean nodded excitedly, running over to Cas and gripping him in a tight hug. “Lots and lots of super duper fun, Daddy!” Dean said. “But…but when is Sammy comin’ back home Daddy?”

“He became busy with Bobby, and they had to deal with some problems. I figured that it would be nice to have some alone time with you. I figured you would like some as well.”

Dean thought about that answer and nodded. “’M enjoying our time Daddy. I just miss Sammy a little, is all.”

“Well, I promise that you can call him tonight.” Cas said, letting Dean drag him out to the back yard. “Will you like that?”

“I would, I would!” Dean nodded. “Daddy, do you wanna play with me?” Dean asked. “’M playin’ monsters and heroes! So far, all the bad monsters are wreckin’ the city, and I gotta save them, cause I’m the hero.”

“Is that so?” Cas asked. “And what would my role be in this game?”

“Hmm…” Dean said, thinking. “Do you wanna be the monster? Afterwards we can switch, and then I’ll be the monster and you can be the hero. Or! Or we can both be the heroes, and pretend about the monsters!”

“All of those sound like wonderful ideas Dean.” Cas smiled. “How about we do all of them? First I’m the monster, then you are, then we’re both heroes?”

“Yay! OK, Daddy. Better start runnin’, cause I’m gonna get you!” Dean said.

Cas grinned and let himself be chased around by his little boy, loving that Dean was so carefree and enjoying himself as he was, and knowing that they would have some good bonding time together.


End file.
